The Genie's Revenge
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Somehow Luffy (older) has gotten his hands on that jar again, and after accidentally making a wish the genie takes her revenge on him for causing her stress and making her wear those clothes!
1. Chapter 1

Twenty three year old Monkey D Luffy at upon the figurehead of Sunny blinking at the strange green skin coloured woman floating in front of him, he was sure he had seen her somewhere before; in his hand was a dirt in a jar, or that was what he thought it was.

Tilting his head he blinks some more, the woman glares at him. Those clothes look familiar as well.

"Don't _you_ again!" The woman cries out as she held her floating pink hair that was raised above her moving as if it was under water, "How did you find me _again_?"

"Find you?" Luffy asks titling his head to the other side, "Have me met?"

"Yes we have!" The woman screams out at him, she looked very angry, "You don't remember_ me_?"

"Really, what was that?" Luffy asks with a frown thinking the odd floating woman in front of him was crazy.

"When you was little! Remember you asked for a _hat_!" The woman hisses out as her eyes narrows at him, "And those strings that lean you to people with strong dreams!"

"A hat?" Luffy says with a deeper, "Are you a moron, I already have a hat!"

The woman let out a loud moan as she slapped her palm on her forehead, "I know that, it was for your brother! For _ACE_! Remember yet?!"

"My brother...ace..." Luffy says sadly as he glances down, '…...how many years has it been now?' He gazes out at the woman with sad eyes and grin her a small smile, this caught her by surprise, "So you knew Ace? Sorry to tell you, he died many years ago..."

The woman sighs loudly and rubbed her temples both sides, she really did not want to deal with this master again. The young boy she meet had grown into a fine man.

"Sorry to hear that, but if you remember the rules," The woman says a little softer now, "I can't bring someone back from the dead."

"Huh?" Luffy blinks at the woman clearly not understanding.

"Anyway maste- I mean _Luffy_," She says trying to smile could not bring herself to do so, "Did you even use the strings of fate?"

"Strings of what now?" Luffy asks blinking at the woman, he gave her a little laugh.

"So you never used the wish _at all_?" The woman asks frowning, "Look at your little finger on your left hand, and think back!"

Luffy did as he was asked and bright his left hand up to his face staring hard at the it. Then it happened, strings of many colours was there; looking behind him he stares them disappearing into the ship. For some reason he knew one of his crew members would be on the other end of it.

"Remember now, _master_?" The woman stressed the last part out.

"Master? OH! Stardust! Master it's you!" Luffy cries out in joy as he grins boldly at her, "Long time no see! How are you?"

'Master' sighs at her master but she was touched by the honesty in his voice, he seemed truly pleased she was here. Which was strange, anyone who tracked her down screamed and shouted at her because their wish did not turn out like they wanted.

"You have three wishes again," 'Master' explain to Luffy as she stares dully at him, "Every time someone finds me, even if they had been before, they can have another three."

"Wishes? Oh yeah, master makes wishes. Because you're stardust!" Luffy says firmly as he nods his head, "But I don't want any! You can go home if you want to!"

"That's not how it works..." 'Master' replies as she felt a headache coming on, "Look just think of something, you did it last time."

"Like..." Luffy asks staring at her hoping she had some ideas.

"Like..." 'Master' says trying to think of something the man would like, "Oh! That's it! Did you ever become Pirate King?"

"...noo..." Luffy answers as he bows his head in shame, "Eustass Kid got there before me..."

"You can wish for that!" 'Master presses with her tone, "All you have to say is 'I wish', and then it would be done!"

"No." Luffy replies shaking his head, "Kid did it not me..." he let out a big sigh, "But sometimes I wish I could go back in time, to the point before I met Ace and Sabo and do things differently...Huh? Master what's wrong?"

The woman let out a high pitched laugh as she spread her arms open wide, pure white covered the skies and soon Luffy was floating in the whiteness.

"Master!? What's happening?!" Luffy cries out as he floats about, he blinks as things began to blurred with many different colours forcing him to close his eyes. "Master?" He opens his eyes and blinks as he saw that he was floating above a island and Sunny was no where to be found.

"You said it!" 'Master' cries as she claps her hands, she giggles at him, "Nice way of getting around the 'back from the dead' rule I must say!"

"Huh? Master? What's going on here!" Luffy demands as he glares at her, "Take me back to Sunny!"

"But Sunny is not even thought of yet" 'Master' says with a smirk, "Nor are you and your crew. Now return to your former state!"

Suddenly Luffy was falling down and down, he didn't scream he was made of rubber so he would just bounce back. Luffy blinks through the air that caused his eyes to water, he saw a village coming into view then suddenly he went through a roof and then there was a child.

Their eyes met for a slit second.

Luffy blinks as he stares at the wall of a familiar room, his old bedroom, the one from his grandfather's house.

"Where am I?" Luffy asks himself even though he knew the answer, he was surprised by his own voice, "Huh? What happening?!"

"We are back in time," 'Master' replies as with that same smirk, "Just like you wished for!"

"I never wished for this! I was just a little sad that all, everybody wishes for things they don't mean at the time!" Luffy hisses out as he glares hard at the woman, she frowns but truthfully she was fearful of the child's glare. "Sent me back! I wish to be sent back!"

"Sorry!" 'Master' says oddly happy at his tone, "But I can't do that! Any wish you take back with another wish is null. "How do you think many others try to find me again, because unless they find me after they can wish for something else."

"My crew? What about my crew?" Luffy asks right away.

"Sorry they're not here at this time," 'Master' says laughing a little, "But you can find them again using the strings!"

"No." Luffy says firmly, glaring at the woman.

"No?" 'Master' asks as she floats over to him, and tips up his straw hat.

"I want my crew..." Luffy began closing his eyes thinking of the right words, "I want my crew here with me in this time, the same thing you done to me do to them."

"Huh? Why? You could build a much stronger one if you follow your memory," 'Master' said with a little laugh, "How about that Kid fellow, with him on your side you could be Pirate King!"

"No." Luffy says again just as firmly, his dark eyes narrowed darkly, "I wish for the same. You understand what I mean Master."

"I do." 'Master' says sighing aloud at the man now boy, she closes her eyes and power spilled out of her it lasted a lot longer than when she done it with him but soon she opens them once again and smiles at him, "There done. Your crew is where every their younger selves was at this time."

"Really?" Luffy asks hopefully, just time the woman gave him a true smile.

"Yes, they are here." 'Master smiles, "And you can find them remember, with the spring, don't forget this time."

"Shishishis. I don't!" Luffy answers with a smile as he glances around and then looks down at himself, "Huh? Why am I naked?"

"That just happened?" 'Master' says with a laugh, she held up her jar with it she could made her own changes; it was actually a little bit of revenge on her part from the last time they met.

"Where are my family jewels?" Luffy asks as he holds his stomach and looks between his legs, "...am I a girl?" he asks as he continues to stare, "..."

"Any way I should visit your crew and explain whats happening to them them!" 'Master' says as she laughs and flies through the wall, she stuck her head out staring at him for a moment. "I'll be back for your last wish!"

"..." Luffy had frozen staring down, his whole face had gone completely grey with shock and horror at his discovery. He opens his mouth sucking in air and screams his lungs out.

"Luffy!" Garp voice came, he ran into the room searching for his grandson. "..." He stares down at the boy no girl, "Huh? Luffy how did this happen?"

"Stardust or wait, the woman calls herself a genie!" Luffy cries out as he stares tearful eyed at his grandfather, "What should I do?!"

"What? A genie!" Garp cries out as he grabs his grandson...granddaughter and sat the seven year on the bed, he then wraps the blanket around her, "How many wishes did you make?!"

"Just two." Luffy answers as tears continue to form.

"What did you wish for?" Garp asks with a frown, as he knee down.

"Not this, she said it just happened!" Luffy says as she tightens the blanket around herself, 'I am a twenty three old man in a seven year girl's body!' Luffy knew a girl body when he sees one, while he had no desire for the opposite gender he had seen on before. "My manhood..." Luffy whines out.

Suddenly Garp threw his head back and began laughing while pointing at the girl.

"Grandpa! It's not funny!" Luffy screams out as she tries to stand, her straw hat falls over her eyes and letting one of the blanket with one hand, she pushed it back out. Just as quick as Garp started to laugh he stopped and stare fully at Luffy's chest, he frowns deeply.

"Luffy where did you get that scar?" Garp asks as he points at her chest that was seen from the half fallen blanket.

"Scar?" Luffy asks as she looks down again, on her chest was a large 'x' scar, nothing wrong with that it was always there since- Luffy blinks, 'No that wasn't be there, I'm seven now! Wait have I met Shanks?'

"Another thing with the genie?" Garp questions softy, "Where is the genie now?"

"Don't know!" Luffy answers and stares at the old man, she had black hair on the top of her head but was grey around the sides, "About Shanks, hav-"

"Shanks! Shanks! That redheaded moron who brainwashed you!" Garp says enraged, "I don't care about this matter right now! Tomorrow I'm taking you out of the village and to a place where you're learn about the world! No more non sense about becoming the pirate king! Understand?"

"...but Grandpa..." Luffy says opening and closing her mouth, she was about to tell the old man that Kid was already King, but stopped. She was on the day before she went to Dadan, before she met Ace and three months away from meeting Sabo.

"No buts, off to bed. We need to be up at sunrise he have a lot of hiking to do." Garp said as he stood and walks to the door, "Don't worry about your sex for now, I know someone who knows someone that can fixed that if the genie can't."

'Eva-chan.' Luffy thinks as she settles down under the covers and puts her head on the pillow closing his eyes. 'That's right, I can find Eva-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon and Luffy follows behind his grandfather down the familiar path from his childhood, they had been walking since the early hours of the morning to come into the deep forest and up the mountain area.

'Is this really happening?' Luffy thinks as he stares around at his old home, the words his grandfather spoke were the words of that time. 'Last night...I thought it was some kind of dream. But here I still am!'

"Pirate King of all things..." Garp says loudly in disgust as he hurries along his was the same as it was at the beginning of their journey, "That fruit and now this. Leaving you there was a big mistake on my part!"

Luffy blinks as he walks faster, he remembers this well; of course this time around he was not being dragged by his face most of the way and he was not a he. Looking down he stares blinking at his shorts knowing that an important part of him was missing.

"That darn stardust... genie!" Luffy cries out loudly just as angrily as his grandfather was about him becoming Pirate King, eating that fruit and meeting and playing with Shanks, "Turning me into a girl! I got to get back!"

Luffy stops in her tracks as she came into the clearing in the forest that had his old home. The wooden house that belong to the mountain bandits was missing Luffy's Kingdom that he and Ace build outside; this caused her heart to ache.

'….._ace_...' A small part of her mind spoke that name; Luffy had been blocking her thoughts off from his dead brother.

Luffy watches as her grandfather walks over to the wooden building and slam his fist against the door, she quickly rush over wanting to see Dadan once again.

"Dadan get your large butt out here!" Garp shouts as he slammed at the door a couple more times. Grinning boldly Luffy waits for her to open the door. The door open and Dadan stood staring in shock, the words she was about to say to the person there were lost to her.

"G..garp-san!" Dadan cries out at last as she began to sweat, "You surprised me!"

Luffy grins up at her and looks around at the other two bandit that came out with her; she and Garp stood talking about Ace causing Luffy to stop listening. Frowning she glances around knowing that as soon as she moves away that Ace was going to spit at her face.

'I don't want to move...' Luffy thinks as she gazes over to the place where Ace would appear, then looks back at Dadan who was calling her a monster or something, 'I don't want to face Ace...or Sabo when that time comes... Since when am I a coward?'

"Ah! Ace!" Garp calls out making Luffy become still, she turns slowly and sees Ace sitting upon his kill glaring at them all. Luffy's face goes completely free of emotion as she stares at the boy. "Luffy, this is Ace. He is three years older than you. You are going to be living here with these people, so try and get away!"

"Sure Grandpa!" Luffy says brightly as she turns and looks up at him, Garp froze for some strange reason and duck down sweeping the man turned boy turned girl, into a crushing hug. "Shishihishi! Grandpa wanted a hug!" she wraps her arms her around the man's neck and returns the hug.

"Dadan!" Garp roars as he faces the woman, "Take care of my cute grands-child! Or I swear you and your entire family will be going down!"

"Yes sir!" Dadan cries out shaking in fear as did the rest of them, "We'll be sure to care after him!"

Garp bent down and places Luffy to her feet causing her great confusion, why was her grandfather being nice so suddenly; the old man flips the straw hat off if her head and began patting her on the head with a thoughtful expression of his face.

"Luffy grow your hair out long!" Garp suddenly demands as he removes his large hand and stands.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?!" Luffy cries out shocked, "WHY?!"

"Because I said so." Garp said simply as that as he turns to Ace and smiles at the boy as he carries the overly large buffalo over his head and heads towards the door.

"Oh okay." Luffy mumbles as she walks into the house uncaring, she stands in the door frame watching the old marine hero go. "Bye Grandpa!"

"Bye Luffy! Be good and become a strong marine!" Garp shouts as he turns and strolls off back towards the path, "Oh!" He turns around and waves, "Grandpa loves Luffy! Does Luffy love Grandpa?"

"..." Luffy blinks at this, then grins widen and starts waving her arms, "Yeah! Luffy loves Grandpa!"

She watching Garp walk out of sight and turns to see Dadan staring where Garp once stood; Ace was glaring hard at Luffy like he wanted to kill her right there and then. Luffy grin drops as she blinks at him and follows them inside.

'Grandpa is treating me like a little girl!' Luffy thinks as she takes a seat beside Dadan who right away starts to complain about Garp; around her she was dimly aware that the bandit had started making their evening meal.

Luffy turns to Ace. He was waiting for the meat to be cooked, the ten year old growl from deep in his throat when he notices the other's stare. Luffy continues to stare at him much to Ace's displeasure.

"From now on you'll be working here!" Dadan bellows at Luffy, she broke eye contact and gazes up at the woman, "You'll be cleaning the floors, washing the windows, doing our clothes and boots. As well as cleaning and treating our weapons!" she pauses for a moment, "You must not tell Garp!"

Luffy glances at the meat that was now being handed around, now that she notices it was a all quieter than the first time around. No one attacked her when she entered, maybe because she came in with Dadan and as for the silent meal time it most likely because of the stranger in their midst.

"I'm want more food." Luffy says loudly but she knew that response to that already. Ace and the bandits were all tucking in to the meat.

Dadan snorts loudly through her nose, "This is meat from Ace's kill! He shares it with us and gets to eat at our table because of that!" The woman sneers down at the child, "One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day is all you're getting! Anything else you have to get on your own!"

"Oh, okay!" Luffy replies and holds back her laugher as she sees Dadan falls down in shock.

"'Okay'!? You agreed?! You are meant to be crying your eyes out!" Dadan cries out at the child, who smiles bright at her.

"Grandpa once abandoned me in a jungle!" Luffy says with fondest at the old memory, "I well used to surviving this kind of place!"

Luffy stands and runs out the door; Ace was already walking ahead. Smiling at the small form she hurries along, even though it had been a long hike that morning she still had enough energy to carry on. It would seem that the scar on her chest was not the only thing that came with her to the past, also her full power.

"_Ace never spat at me_..." Luffy mutters under her breath as she follows and walks right behind him. He had yet to notices the girl there. Truthfully she did not know what to say, her memories were floating around in her head causing her mind to spin.

"Ace can we be friends?" Luffy asks loudly making the boy halt and slowly turn, he was very surprised to see Luffy there. "Ah! I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"Die." Ace hisses out and spins on his heels, his glare was deadly and if he had his fire power Luffy was sure she would be roasting tonight.

"Die...?" Luffy asks as she hurries along beside him, knowing that he was going to do something to throw her away from him soon, "Is that how you mountain bandit greet?"

"I am not a mountain bandit!" Ace shouts as he turns to face him, he held his pipe tighten threatening; Luffy knew this action, Ace was indeed going to strike him, "And stop following me!"

The pipe swung round, instead of moving Luffy closes her eyes and relaxing her body she let the pipe hit her around the cheek, causing her to go flying down the small slope they just went up. At the bottom she lay blinking, the first time round Ace had broke a large tree and pushed it down the path.

Walking she gazes up and saw that Ace was already out of sight. Hurrying back up the slope she ran at her slowest pace; it did not take long before she saw Ace once more, he was mumbling darkly under his breath while cursing the world.

"Ace!" Luffy cries out joyfully as she bounces by his side and succeeded in freaking him out slightly. The freckled faced boy visible grits his teeth as he growls at the girl, he glances towards something and his eyes narrows. Luffy follows his line of vision and sees that he was staring at the old hanging bridge.

Ace turns and walks fast across the bridge, Luffy carefully walk behind. The bridge swung side to side as the pair crossed. There they came to be in the middle of the bridge Ace suddenly knees bringing the pipe ready for a large swing. Luffy did not close her eyes just time as the pipe hit, she met his eyes and stared at him with a pricing gaze while keeping the rest of her face blank; no sound came from her as she fell, Luffy made sure to keep her eyes on his until she was unable.

Half way down she twists in the air on that she was facing upright, then she shoot out her arm stretching to the sides. Grabbing hold of a rock she let herself be pull towards it, just before she crashed face first she stuck her feet out.

"That wasn't very nice." Luffy says as she recalls the events that happens after this; he spent a whole week going for a way out while being chased by hungry wolves. Luffy grabs onto a rock with her other hand and let the lengthen one go returning it to its rightful shape. Slowly she began to climb up the cliff thinking of all that had happened.

After Kid became King Straw Hat Luffy lost his focus, he was to blame for not getting there. Kid and him had been on the last challenge before getting One Piece, but both their crews were in danger. Unlike Kid Luffy went back to help his crew while the other captain claimed the prize.

'Now what?' Luffy thinks as she pulls herself over the top and stands. 'I'm back in the past! I can change the future in many ways...' Memories on events she only heard about came into her mind, will she be able to do anything?

Luffy blinks as she dully looks at her surrounds, Ace had gone to Grey Terminal for the night it seemed and the sun was setting fast. She wanted to contact her crew but wanted to wait for the stardust to return and see how everyone was. It had been a month since Kid was crowned as King and no one knew how to come to him since all felt it was their fault for him losing his dream.

'I was planning to fight Kid for the title anyway.' Luffy thinks as she walks heading toward where the tree house was, 'It's not there!' she stops in her tracks, 'Our tree house has not been build yet!' Luffy shakes her head and continues walking still heading to the place where she also called home, 'I can camp out tonight...But first I best find myself something to eat.'


End file.
